


would u (yes i do)

by dreamthelov



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Background Relationships, Christmas, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Mentioned Na Jaemin, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Mistletoe, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamthelov/pseuds/dreamthelov
Summary: With or without a mistletoe above their heads, Donghyuck knows he wants to kiss Sungchan.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	would u (yes i do)

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 1: mistletoe of 23 days of wonder
> 
> (title from would u by red velvet)
> 
> ohmygod. my first contribution to THE 2chan tag. welcome, welcome, co-2chanists! there might be a few grammatical errors LOL this was kinda rushed and impulsively written but anyways, enjoy! ^^

Everyone in the room lets out a small cheering noise, watching Renjun and Jisung share their first kiss under the mistletoe. Apparently they’ve had a thing going on for over a year now, everyone knows that, but it’s finally official. Earlier that night, Mark and Jeno also shared a very endearing kiss, like the couple that they are, after Jeno fooled Mark into hanging a mistletoe on the ceiling.

Donghyuck can only be supportive of his friends. He’s happy for them, really, yet at the same time he can’t help to _want_ something like that. That’s because he’s painfully single (Jaemin’s words, not his. Good for him, he has Yangyang). Technically, Donghyuck isn’t really single, or maybe he technically _is_ and won’t ever admit it— it’s just— he’s been reserving himself. For someone.

Donghyuck looks across the room, and there he sees Sungchan, his hands hugging a warm mug of cocoa as he talks to Chenle. It is a fact that he’s been secretly in love with Sungchan for at least two Christmas seasons now— everyone knows this, _well_ , except the said boy.

“Why don’t you just make a move already,” Yangyang says, sitting next to him on the sofa. Donghyuck turns to the younger and shoots him a worried smile.

“Hmm, I don’t know about that.”

“C’mon Hyuck, you know you can’t just keep pining over him forever.” Yangyang only lets out a chuckle as Donghyuck rolls his eyes at the word _pining_. He grunts, unsure of what to do.

“But we’ve been friends since forever too, you know?” He says. Then and there, flashes of memories slip through Donghyuck’s mind, and he gets more worried by the second. Yangyang beside him softens his gaze and clings their arms together.

“Exactly, and I doubt your friendship with him would ever change. That’s Sungchan. Even if— you know— if ever he doesn’t feel the same, I know that he won’t let your friendship fall.” And somehow, Yangyang’s words gave him a sense of encouragement.

“You’ll be fine. Trust me,” The boy adds, and they both shift their gazes across the room. As if by coincidence, Sungchan and Chenle are glancing in their direction too, and Donghyuck swears his heart almost fell to his stomach.

Yangyang finally stands up from his seat, leaving Donghyuck on the sofa. “Chenle, I think I want some cocoa.” He calls, and Donghyuck is almost annoyed that he could feel the younger smirk. He’s been set up, he thinks, and he could only ever cuss his friends in his head.

Chenle nearly chuckles, “Oh, me too. Let’s go get some,” He replies, and they both leave to the kitchen. Donghyuck shares a short eye contact with Sungchan, and an awkward second later, they let out a soft laughter. Sungchan walks to him from across the room before letting himself collapse on the sofa.

Suddenly the carpet floors seem intriguing to Donghyuck with its unique patterns, and that the orange light illuminating from the Christmas lights looked too bright for his liking. Now Donghyuck knows there are exactly five Christmas socks hanging on the fireplace, and _oh look_ , the star atop the Christmas tree had nice touches of glitter to it. The clock was even more absorbing to look at, as it read exactly 11:40 pm. It’s almost Christmas, _what a very interesting fact_ , along with another fact is that Donghyuck is nervous. _For what?_ He’s not exactly sure about that.

“Hey, do you wanna get some air?” Sungchan asks, and Donghyuck couldn’t find the voice to speak so he simply nods. When they walk to the door, the cold breeze of Christmas winter welcomes them. There’s a slight sentimental feeling to the snow in this season, Donghyuck notes, especially with the colorful Christmas decorations from the other houses around them.

Not to mention, Sungchan beside him makes the occasion even more special.

“Something’s on your mind. What is it?” Sungchan utters, gently nudging him on the side. Donghyuck glances to the boy, directly meeting his eye for a few moments before breaking the contact and letting out a chuckle.

“Nothing much. There’s this silly question, though, bothering me ever since the night started.” He starts, but Sungchan only hums as a response, waiting for him to continue. Donghyuck heaves a sigh, then he shuts his eyes in embarrassment as he giggles once again.

“Promise me you won’t get weirded out?”

Sungchan raises an eyebrow, but he nods nonetheless.

Donghyuck makes sure he’s only looking straight ahead, not wanting to see the younger’s reaction.

And he finally says it out loud, speaking a little bit too fast due to his undefined nervousness, “If we were under a mistletoe right now, would you kiss me?”

“I mean, according to the rules, you would have to, but what if you can go against that rule—”

“Yes.”

“I know it’s— what?” Donghyuck quickly turns his head to Sungchan in disbelief. It’s the younger’s turn to giggle, covering his face as he does so, with his ears turning pink. He repeats his answer, and it leaves Donghyuck in the state of absorbing everything in his head.

“Yes but like, in what way? We’re friends, are we supposed to— wouldn’t that be—”

“Hyuck, I would kiss you if we’re under a mistletoe. In fact, I would also kiss you… even if we’re not.” Sungchan confesses, the dust of pink visible on his cheeks.

Donghyuck’s face goes flushed red when finally gets it.

“Me too,” He admits, and there, they stand side by side on the front porch with the comforting silence filling the atmosphere. Sungchan reaches out a hand, interlocking his hands with Donghyuck. _This feels right._

“So…” Donghyuck breaks the short silence. He faces Sungchan with a thin smile, and the younger does the same. They stare at each other a little longer this time, before slowly closing the distance between their faces. Donghyuck tiptoes as he places a hand on Sungchan’s nape, guiding him to lean a little closer. The kiss is sweet, as sweet as the hot cocoa Sungchan had earlier. It feels nice, and the heart fluttering sensation lingers on Donghyuck’s chest.

“Finally!” They pull apart as they both hear from the living room, and there everyone is, secretly crowding at the windows to sneak over. Jaemin lightly slaps Yangyang’s shoulder and nags about how he should’ve watched his own voice. Then they enter the house, arms clinging, as Donghyuck stares at his friends suspiciously.

“Finally?”

Jisung explains, “We all knew you liked each other, but you guys were too slow to realize it, so…”

Donghyuck pretends to be shocked and places a hand on his mouth, “Ooh, so Sungchan likes me, huh?” He gasps and turns to Sungchan. The boy laughs, going along with the small skit before Donghyuck finally embraces him from the waist. _This feels so right._

“I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/dreamthelov) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/haeist)


End file.
